Camp Demi-Titan: Chapter one
by Oliver.E.Archer
Summary: Follow Connor as he is thrown out of CHB for being the Son of a Titan. He finds a new home in the secret Camp Titan where he and his fellow campers must decide what being a Demi-Titan means and where their loyalties lay. R&R. Enjoy!


Camp Demi-Titan

Chapter One.

I'd been at camp half blood for two weeks and i hated it. To the confusion of all I hadn't been claimed and so the Hermes cabin had been my home. Daily chores were quickly dull and repetitive and for some reason the whole place made my skin crawl.

The horn blew and I slowly made my way into the pavilion. I took my BBQ chicken and salad and dropped some into the flame to the back of the room, half heartedly thanked the gods and dove into my food.

The usual chatter soon filled the air and the others at the Hermes table sat and spoke about current events, gladly they had learned not to attempt conversation with me and so I was left alone.

I dropped my BBQ chicken when a strange feeling came over me. I got pins and needles all over my body. Several people gasped and looked above my head. I looked up to see tiny stars making the shape of the big dipper, then orion, then gemini the stars moved so quickly It was hard to recognise the constellations.

The stars swirled and exploded, there it was above my head, the solar system. Every planet, star and moon, damn it looked beautiful. The room gazed in stunned silence and then just as quick as it had started, the planets and stars vanished.

"What the hell was that?" A satyr bleated, looking towards Chiron for an explanation. The Centaur sat in silence for what seemed like hours, all eyes were on him. The clouds outside turned grey, the sky rumbled with thunder and Chiron leapt from where he sat.

Chiron galloped over and grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me into the arms of Argus. He held me tight to the point where I struggled to breathe. I fought against him and managed to wriggle free.

"What's going on?!" I demanded.

"Out! get him OUT!" Chiron screamed. The campers fell silent, they exchanged looks of absolute confusion.

Mr D dropped his grapes marched over to me, grabbed my arm and in the blink of an eye we were in the middle of a forest. He pushed me onto the ground, thankfully not with his full strength.

Before I could turn around he was gone. I scramble to my feet and took in my surroundings.

"Ass hole!" I screamed rubbing dirt from my knees.

I slouched against a tree took out my phone and tried to make sense of my map app. Since luck had seemed to have abandoned me, I had no signal.

"Connor come with me" I soft female voice echoed through the trees. I looked up to see a brunette girl in a long green flowing dress, she wore a black leather jacket and carried a Sword on her back.

"Snowballs chance in Hades if you think I'm going back to Camp Half brain" I snarled and stood, ready to either run or fight if I had too.

She giggled.

"I'm not a demi-god and neither are you." She smiled as she stepped closer.

"Then what are we? And why the hell did they invite me there then throw me out?" I quizzed. Questions had to be answered.

"I'm Mallory, Daughter of Perses the Titan of Destruction" She spoke and beckoned me to sit. I did and we sat on the floor of the forest, I began to rip grass out of the ground and listened to her.

"I'm a Demi-Titaness. You are a Demi-Titan." She continued.

"Wait. Who's my Dad?" I spat out the question.

"What happened at your claiming? What was above your head?" She asked.

"Star constellations, space, planets and more stars" I smiled as I remembered the impressive view of the cosmos.

"Oh… Wow, You're dad's Astraeus Titan of Stars, dusk, planets and Astrology" She spoke like she was reciting a shopping list.

"Okay. Here's the jist. There is a camp for Demi-Titans. The Olympians think we will rise and kill them all so they deny we exist and have little to do with us but they debate if they should kill us. Okay that's about it for now, come on" She spoke at an incredible speed and with that she stood and began to walk off.

I followed her through the thick forest and we soon came to a road. She fumbled around in her pocket and dropped a tiny chariot onto the floor, it began to flip and twist and it grew till it was a full sized silver chariot.

"This goes pretty fast, hold on tight and take a deep breath." She instructed.

We stepped onto the Chariot, I wrapped my wrists around two leather straps, held my breath and with a stomp of Mallory's feet we were hurdling down the street. The scenery moved by so quickly I couldn't make it out. Just as I was running out of breath we came to a screeching halt.

"Where the heck are we?" I stepped off the chariot and took several deep breaths to try and gather myself.

"Mount Tamalpais, We kinda stole it" She laughed before leading me down a small mountain trail. When we made it round the bend I was shocked. On the flat of the mountain several cabins were dotted around, some by the edge, some near a river that probably shouldn't have been there and some built into the rock face. They were much smaller than the ones in Camp Half Brain.

"Wow" I managed.

"We don't share cabins, we all have our own, pretty cozy" She explained as we walked closer to the cabins, I sensed that we had passed through a magical barrier of sorts and when we got closer to the cabins a tall blonde man with a small beard came towards us with his hand out.

He shook my hand and smiled.

"Hi I'm Eilian Son of Chronos It's great to have you hear" He spoke, I lost myself in his deep eyes and for just a moment it's like time had stopped.

"Oh, Wow, um," Damn it I was mumbling.

"I'm Connor son of Astraeus" I managed with a smile.

"Okay well, I have some stuff to do, Mal can you show him the empty cabins?"

"Sure" She chirped and linked my arm with hers and dragged me off over the grass.

She showed me the shower and toilet blocks, Somehow they had managed to get modern plumbing up a mountain. She showed me her cabin that was shaped like a standard A frame tent. It was cast iron on the outside and each end was clear class, think upscale nuclear bunker.

Eilian's cabin was shaped like a Greek temple made of wood, windows lined each wall creating a full panoramic view of the woods. Outside there was a little seating area with a fire pit. The inside had a huge bed, there was a small desk and a wall full of books. Huge curtains were either side of the windows to give some privacy.

"I feel like I've died and gone to pinterest heaven" I smirked.

Mallory let out a snort/laugh and we carried on walking.

I looked around at some of the empty cabins but they didn't suit me. I finally found it. Mine was made of mostly glass, black wood and had a peaked roof, curtains could be pulled around the windows but I could see the night sky through the glass from the bed that was In a hole in the floor.

After I'd found and claimed my cabin Mallory led me to a huge wooden cabin in the middle of the base. It looked like something from a catalogue. There was a huge roaring fire pit in the middle of four leather sofas covered in wool throws.

There were weapons lining most walls, a huge fish tank and chandeliers than were glowing yet i couldn't make out any bulbs or candles.

Eilian was sat at a large dinner table with a mug of cocoa, there were two other mugs so Me and Mallory sat down and began to sip.

"So where are the others?" I asked, noticing the absence of noise, so unlike camp half blood.

"There are two others, They're out scouting for more" Eilian smiled, some cream from his cocoa had caught on his beard and I motioned to him to wipe it off, which he did looking slightly embarrassed.

"So, Son of Astraeus… I bet you can do some pretty cool stuff" He smiled, leaning in closer over the table.

"I don't know… Kinda" My abilities had been sporadic and I'd never really gotten much control over them.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he smirked.

Eilian took an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and tossed it into the air, he squinted and instead of plummeting towards the ground it fell incredibly slowly. He then turned to Mallory and winked.

She raised a hand from her cup held it towards the apple. A beam of silver and red light shot from her fingertips, it hit the apple and it exploded so fiercely nothing remained.

"Okay your turn" he winked.

I sat up in my chair.

"Have you both seen Mary Poppins?" I asked.

They nodded although they wore a face of confusion.

"How about a tea party on the ceiling?" I giggled before closing my eyes.

I concentrated on myself, then Mallory and then Eilian. When I opened my eyes I was glad to see it was working. We had floated out of our chairs and were hovering three meters above the table.

"Holy shit" Mallory blurted out.

"Calm down I'm only manipulating the effect gravity has on us" I giggled before beginning to lower us to our chairs.

"Only" She sneered.

When we were back in our seats I reached for my cocoa and looked towards Eilian. He was staring right into my eyes and I was once again captivated and once again it felt like time had stopped. Little did I know, It probably had.

We sat talking for a couple hours and I felt immediately at home.

Our peace was soon disturbed when someone began yelling

"EILIAN! MALLORY!"

We took off and as we reached outside we saw four Giants chasing a red haired girl. She flipped out a sword from her pocket and as she grew closer to us I realised her eyes were glazed over, she was blind.

"Argh!" Mallory ran towards one of the giants and began hitting it with her destructo beams. As if rehearsed Eilian began to slow down one of the giants to the point where it was barely moving. The blind girl ran towards the Giant and leapt through the air, digging her sword into it's chest and sliding down the monster till it burst into smoke and flame.

I knew I had to do something.

I stepped forward towards one of the Giants and done something I'd never done. I prayed.

Dad… Um, Sir, I need help. Please.

My eyes shot open and the word left my mouth before I had time to think.

"MERCURY"

I looked down to my body, My skin had become like rock. My skin began to crack and I could see heat rising from the cracks and in a flash I was on fire.

I had no idea what I was doing, my instincts took over. I manipulated gravity around me, I began to levitate off the ground, I was soon face to nose with one of the Giants. It snapped towards me, I pushed my hands forward and flames shot out. The Giant caught fire and began to flail and scream till it fell to the ground in a pile of ash.

I turned to face the last Giant.

"VENUS!"

My skin changed to a marble yellow, yellow gas began to radiate from me. Once again I thrust my hands towards it, the yellow gas span through the air and into the Giant's mouth and nose. It began to choke and fell to it's knees.

It struggled but It managed to get onto it's feet.

"JUPITER!"

My skin changed again, I felt a twist in my stomach, I gripped it for a moment then released a bolt of lightning from my skin, It shot towards the Giant cutting him through.

My head span and my vision began to fade. With a thud I fell back to the ground.

Okay so this is my first stab at a Percy Jackson fan fic. Hope you enjoyed it, I have tones of ideas so new chapters should be coming soon.

 **Oh if anyone is interested here are the people I had in mind for the characters.**

 **Connor - Matt Lanter.**

 **Eilian - Mike Vogel.**

 **Malloy - Crystal Reed.**

 **Harper- Holland Roden.**


End file.
